long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Summoning
summon Summoner Rank Each Rank is further divided into beginner, intermediate and advanced. * Level 1 Apprentice ** When a Summoner/Warrior first starts out their career they are officially ranked as an Apprentice. For those with a Grimoire, the words "You are the weakest existence in this world, but with hard work, as a Grimoire user, you still have hope to become stronger" will be listed in the description of their rank. * Level 2 Braveman * Level 3 Hero ** It is only having reached this rank which we stop being to consider as an apprentice and which we become officially Ranker. * Level 4 Champion ** Level 4 Champion: Surpassing Hero, you have taken the next step to the path of the strong. However, you shouldn’t be too conceited, because you have only taken the first step. * Level 5 Grandmaster * Level 6 Elder ** This is the required Rank one must reach in order to become a City Master or High-ranked Offical, more importantly it is here that the person's power increases most notably, for example the power of a Level 6 Beginner Elder is ten times stronger than a Level 5 Advanced Grandmaster, the power level difference between a Level 6 Intermediate Elder and Level 6 Advanced Elder is also notably massive. Yue Yang himself notes that anyone below this level, to an Innate, even one as weak as he was at the time(His actual power then only being roughly Level 6 himself), isn't even worth thinking of as more than an ant. * Level 7 Overlord ** It is noted that at this level a person can be told of the existence of the Innate Realm and it is also the level where they can start to advance into it. This is, in the eyes of those who are aiming for the Innate realm, the true starting line and in no way the ultimate goal. * Level 8 Emperor ** This is the level where most Summoners and Warriors Begin to enter the Innate Rank, if they do succeed in doing so they will be known as a Minor Innate. However it must be noted that Yue Yang became an Innate as a Level 1 Apprentice with the help of the Sword Goddess' techniques meanwhile several "Artificial Innates" can be created by feeding them a special kind of pill, though the latter case ruins the consumer's future potential and dooms them to only be "Trash" amongst the Innates. Therefore this level is simply the level wherein one can become an Innate the normal way through their own potential and hard work. Those from the Eastern Goblin Tribe, have noted that for them advancing to Innate even at this level is hard. * Level 9 Sage ** This is the level that is only availabe to those who have stepped into the Innate Realm. Level 9 Beginner Sages correspond to Innate Level 1, while Level 9 Intermediate and Advanced Sages correspond to Innate Levels 2 and 3 respectively. However it should once again be noted there are exceptions, for example the Easter Goblin Tribe members can reach this level based purely on their physical strength, but they might never become Innates at all, while Yue Yang was able to enter this Level by buffing his already pre-existing Minor Innate powers with his Berserk State and combining that with several powerful ancient Runes. Summoning The Summoner Rank stands in direct relation to the number of Beasts that can be summoned every day. A Level 1 Apprentice can only summon 1 Beast a day, while a Level 2 Braveman is able to summon 2 Beasts every day. But there are a few ways to get around that. Firstly, some summoners might have a skill that might allow them to navigate around this rule. There has been 1 recorded incident where a summoner was capable of summoning each of his creatures twice per day. Secondly, there is retention time. In extreme cases, like the protagonist, there exist certain beasts who's retention time exceed that of refreshment period of the x per day summoning limit (24 hours). As such, some monsters can have duplicates summoned of the same monster the following day before the previous monster is required to return to the grimoire. Lastly, certain monsters have certain ways to allow them to be summoned multiple times. For example: Some plant monsters have the ability to split themselves up into multiple pieces/creatures. This first piece to be summoned contributes to the daily summoning limit but every other piece summoned subsequently does not. Promotion To rise in rank Summoners must actively fight using their Grimoires in order to gain experience. Once the necessary amount is reached their Rank. In a fight where the Grimoire is not used, no experience will be gained, so a person can permanently prevent him/her self from levelling up by simply not bothering to wield their Grimoire in battle. In the case of those lacking a Grimoire, they must pass certain quests, complete a certain number of quests or acquire certain items as proof of their ability, after which they must go to their local mercenary or assassins branch to have it officially updated when they have gathered the necessary accomplishments. For Promotions at higher Ranks certain special Items are needed, such as a White Dragon Pearl which is required for a Level 7 Overlord to become a Level 8 Emporor. For these reasons however someone's rank might not always equate to their actual strength, Yue Yang, for an extreme example, is still only a Level 2 Beginner Braveman but has power equal to a Level 7 Overlord or even a Level 8 Emperor without even relying on his Innate powers. It has also been revealed that to reach greater heights, you need to stay at individual levels for longer periods or hence you risk piling up impurities from those levels and the limit of your cultivation would have been decided upon then and there. Those who tend to rank up fast only have innate level 2 or 3 as their limit while those you take it slowly have no real limit to their cultivation. Requirements and Restrictions Certain Ranks are needed as a condition for various tasks. The First Floor Challange, the Twelve Zodiac Temples, at the Tong Tian Tower can only be accepted by those under the Rank of a Level 5 Grandmaster. While Chain quests, like the World Tree Chain quest, is only accessible to those of Rank Level 5 Grandmaster and above. Category:Grimoire owner Category:Terminology Category:Summoner Category:Power Levels